La ligne 9
by CherryHitomie
Summary: Tokio Hotel. Qu’il pleuve, qu’il vente, ou qu’il neige, je vous prends à mon bord. Je vous mène là où bon vous semble, je vous observe, je vous écoute, j’apprends à vous connaître. Je me contente de rouler mais je prends vie au fil de vos histoires.


**Catégorie** : Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre** : Friend-ship, romance

**Rating** : K (pas assez long pour faire dans le non-sobre u.u)

**Mise en garde** : Petite histoire centrée sur un couple gay. Donc homophe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Note de l'auteur** : Oui je sais, il y a un moment que je n'ai rien posté sur _Deux frères deux mondes_. Mais vous en faites pas, ça viendra :) En attendant, j'vous propose un petit OS sortit tout droit de mon esprit brumeux. J'ai passé les six derniers jours au fond de mon lit avec pour meilleures amies mes fidèles boîtes de mouchoirs. J'avais l'esprit dans le vent, et voilà ce qui en est ressortit.

* * *

**La ligne 9**

Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, ou qu'il neige, mon trajet reste le même. Je mets un point d'honneur à être toujours à l'heure, mais les intempéries ont parfois raison de moi. Je n'aime pas être en retard. Parce que mes passagers n'ont pas toujours le temps ou la patience de m'attendre. Tous les jours ou presque, je vois les mêmes visages. Et d'une certaine façon, je me suis attaché à eux. Oui je sais, un bus qui s'attache à ses passagers, c'est un petit peu ridicule. Mais à force de les voir, d'écouter leurs histoires, j'ai fini par me sentir proche d'eux.

Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, ou qu'il neige, je vous m'emmène. Je suis le personnage de l'ombre, celui que l'on ne voit pas. Celui à qui on ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas un reproche, loin de là. J'aime ma vie. Mais j'avoue que parfois, je maudis ce que je suis. Parce que du haut de mes quatre roues, de mes neuf fenêtres et de mes vingt-trois sièges, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour mes passagers. Alors je m'applique à les transporter chaque jour là où ils le souhaitent.

J'ai vu beaucoup d'histoires d'amour dans ma vie. Parmi elles, il y en a qui n'ont malheureusement pas abouti. A mon plus grand regret, je vois ces adolescents interagir entre eux jour après jour sans pour autant oser prendre leur courage en main. Toi par exemple. Toi, bel androgyne de dix-huit ans. Cela fait presque sept ans que je t'emmène chaque matin à ton école. D'abord au collège, puis au lycée. Les deux bâtiments étant l'un à côté de l'autre, j'ai eut le plaisir de te transporter durant des années. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à te connaître. Je t'ai vu grandir, prendre de l'assurance. Je me souviens encore de ce petit garçon aux cheveux châtain et aux grands yeux noisette qui, un matin de septembre, a grimpé mes deux marches pour la première fois. Les premiers jours, tu étais plus qu'intimidé. Je ne savais pas si c'était par moi ou par cette nouvelle vie de collégien qui s'offrait à toi. Et puis avec le temps, tu as commencé à avoir confiance en toi. Tes cheveux sont devenus noirs, plus long, éclaircis par quelques mèches blanches. Tes yeux se sont vus affublés de noir par ces choses habituellement réservées aux filles. Tes ongles ont été recouverts de vernis sombre. Tes vêtements ont commencé à être plus près de ton corps. Les bagues et les bracelets de métal se sont multipliés. Et tes rires aussi. Tu n'avais plus peur de moi, tu n'avais plus peur de mon conducteur, tu n'avais plus peur des autres passagers. Tu t'épanouissais, à mon plus grand bonheur. Je me suis attaché à toi sans même m'en rendre compte. Je passais te prendre tous les matins à 7h02 tapante. Si je te voyais attendre patiemment à cet arrêt, je savais que ma journée serait bonne. Quelques rues plus loin un garçon de ton âge te rejoignait. Tout comme toi, il tremblait presque les premiers jours. Aujourd'hui il n'a plus peur de moi, mais il ne s'est pas épanoui autant que toi. Ses cheveux blonds n'ont jamais changé de teinte ou de longueur. Quelques tout petits centimètres en plus, à la rigueur. Sa seule fantaisie, je crois bien que c'était ses lunettes. Et puis il a finit par ne plus en mettre. Je suppose qu'elles étaient devenues trop gênantes.

Mais revenons à toi. Toi, en apparence tellement heureux. Rien ne semble pouvoir t'atteindre. Tu n'as pas une vie particulièrement palpitante, même un peu trop banale à ton goût, mais elle te plaît quand même. Je connais presque tout de toi grâce aux conversations que tu as avec ton ami blond. Gustav, si j'ai ben compris. Je ne compte plus vos fou-rire. Une amitié comme celle-là, je trouve ça merveilleux. Tu sembles avoir tout pour toi. Une famille aimante, des amis merveilleux, une scolarité convenable, … Et pourtant, il y a toujours ce petit moment où tes prunelles deviennent tristes. Ta voix se meurent et ton visage perd un instant sa bonne humeur. Tous les jours à 7h29. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris. Vous allez dans la même école, mais je ne vous ai jamais vu vous parler. Tu n'as jamais osé faire un pas vers lui. Depuis quelques semaines, il a une copine. Tu as tenté de ne rien laissé paraître la première fois qu'ils sont arrivés main dans la main. Ton regard s'est voilé, tu as baissé la tête quelques instants. Gustav a passé un bras autour de tes épaules dans un geste de réconfort. Tu lui as sourit comme tu as pu et tu as détourné les yeux, tentant de reprendre votre conversation là où vous l'aviez laissé. Mais le cœur n'y était plus. Ce jour là, tu l'as perdu avant même d'avoir pu lui dire tes sentiments. Et depuis tu regrettes d'avoir hésité à te déclarer. Toi qui prends le même bus que lui depuis sept ans et qui n'arrive plus à avancer. Moi je te fais monter à bord et je me contente de rouler. J'aimerai t'aider mais … je ne suis fait que de tôle et de boulons alors je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour toi. Crois-moi, ça m'attriste probablement autant que toi.

- B & T -

Je connais tes horaires de cours et je sais que ta journée se termine bientôt. J'espère que tu ne vas pas décider d'aller traîner un peu autour de ton lycée sinon je ne te verrai pas avant demain. Cela va peut-être te sembler idiot mais je me fais du souci pour toi. Ces derniers temps tu es moins joyeux. Et il n'est pas rare que tu somnoles contre l'une de mes vitres. Qu'est-ce qui te cause tant de tracas ? Est-ce parce que les épreuves du baccalauréat arrivent bientôt ? Plus que dix jours si je ne me trompe pas. Pourtant ce n'est pas ton genre. Habituellement c'est Gustav qui s'inquiète avant chaque examen. Tu ne parles plus beaucoup de toi. Du moins tu ne dis rien qui pourrait m'aider à comprendre.

Mais j'y pense, c'est peut-être parce que … Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu ce garçon. Il me semble l'avoir aperçu une fois, sur une autre ligne, tenant toujours sa copine par la main. Je suppose qu'il a changé ses habitudes pour elle. Il doit la raccompagner et prendre un autre bus. Je ne le vois plus, et toi non plus. Est-ce que c'est ça qui t'attriste à ce point ? Je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu lui trouvais, tu sais ? Toi tu es beau. Beau comme on en fait plus maintenant. Des comme toi, il ne doit pas y en avoir cent. Mais lui n'a jamais posé les yeux sur toi. Est-il aveugle ? Il devrait pourtant être fier d'avoir su attirer ton regard. Un jour, il faudra que tu me dises ce qui t'a séduit chez lui. Ses vêtements sont trop grands pour lui, ce qui ne laisse rien voir de son corps. Tout n'est que suggéré. C'est peut-être ça qui te plaît. Je n'ai jamais entendu le son de sa voix, même la fois où il est venu avec sa petite amie. Lui aussi a les cheveux longs. Même plus long que toi. Mais là où tu as choisi la simplicité, lui a opté pour des dreads-locks. Il a cette couleur que tu avais autre fois. Lorsque parfois et par hasard il se retrouvait proche de toi, je ne pouvais que constater à quel point vous étiez différent l'un de l'autre. Votre seul point commun ce sont vos yeux noisettes. Tout vous oppose, et pourtant tu ne vois que par lui. En silence, bien sûr. Comme si tu avais peur que quelqu'un ne surprenne tes conversations avec Gustav. Tu parlais toujours à demi-mot et dans un murmure. Du moins quand il s'agissait de lui. Mais ton regard ne trompe pas. Tu n'y peux rien, je sais. D'ailleurs, personnellement, je trouve ça adorable.

Je m'arrête enfin entre le lycée et le collège. Et tu es là. Sitôt que j'ai ouvert mes portes, tu te précipites à l'intérieur, ne manquant pas de saluer mon conducteur. Aujourd'hui Gustav ne t'accompagne pas. Tu te laisses choir sur l'un des sièges du fond. Ta tête vient doucement se poser contre ma vitre et tes yeux se ferment presque aussitôt. Tu as l'air fatigué. As-tu encore trop révisé tes examens ? De toute façon, tu ne descends pas avant le terminus. Dors, bel androgyne. Si tes rêves sont plus beaux que ta réalité, n'hésite pas. Je veille sur toi.

Deux arrêts ont défilé sans que tu ne les voies. J'ouvre mes portes une troisième fois depuis ton arrivée. Les gens défilent mais je ne leur prête pas grande attention. Dans quelques jours, ta scolarité sera terminée. Dans quelques jours, je ne te reverrai probablement plus. Et je suis triste à l'idée de te laisser t'en aller comme ça.

Les gens grimpent mes marches et se dispersent. Personne ne vient s'asseoir à coté de toi et c'est très bien ainsi. Je ne veux pas que l'on te dérange. Mais ... ce garçon … C'est bien lui ! Il a dû aller se promener un peu avant de se décider à me laisser le transporter. Réveille-toi ! C'est lui ! C'est peut-être la dernière fois que tu le vois alors ouvre les yeux ! Allez, fais un effort ! Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu, ne laisse pas passer cette occasion !

Malheureusement pour moi, ma condition me revient en plein visage. Je ne suis qu'une machine. Je ne suis que plaques de métal et vis en tout genre. Tu ne m'entends pas. Tu ne m'entendras jamais.

De sa main calleuse, je le vois appuyer sur le bouton de demande d'arrêt. Non. Il ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne peut pas descendre maintenant, sans t'avoir laissé la moindre chance. Je connais mon itinéraire par cœur. Je sais que dans moins de six minutes, j'arriverai à Alexanderplatz. C'est peut-être la dernière fois que tu es dans le même bus que lui. C'est peut-être ta dernière chance. Ah si seulement … Si seulement je pouvais parler ! Je …

Non, les choses ne peuvent pas se finir comme ça. Je vais prendre un risque. Énorme. On pensera probablement que je commence à me faire vieux ou que j'ai un dysfonctionnement quelconque. Je prends le risque d'être congédié, d'être envoyé dans ce dépôt pour bus usagés. Mais peu importe. Il est hors de question que je reste sans rien faire. Je rassemble tout le courage que je possède, et j'appuie de moi-même sur la pédale de frein. J'appuie de toutes mes forces, de tout mon désespoir. Mes passagers sont surpris, se raccrochent comme ils peuvent où ils peuvent. Mon conducteur fixe mon volant avec des questions plein les yeux. Il sait qu'il n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Un grondement se fait entendre aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de moi. Ils veulent savoir ce qui justifie un arrêt aussi brutal. Derrière moi, les voitures commencent à klaxonner. Mon conducteur sursaute au premier son et s'agite. Ses gestes sont désordonnés. Il est stressé, angoissé, et ne sait pas d'où vient le problème. Il recommence doucement à rouler, comme s'il avait peur que je m'y oppose, et je le laisse faire. Parce que mon arrêt brutal à déranger tous ces gens que je transporte, mais il a eut le mérite de te réveiller.

Tu as d'abord regardé autour de toi, cherchant à savoir où tu te trouvais. Puis tu t'es souvenu que tu m'avais demandé de te ramener près de chez toi. Tu as relevé la tête, et c'est là que tu l'as vu. A quelques pas devant toi se tient celui qui hante ton esprit jour et nuit. Tu as entrouvert la bouche sous la surprise mais aucun n'est sorti. Tu t'es levé brusquement, tu as récupéré ton sac et tu t'es posé dans l'allée centrale. Les prunelles rivées sur son dos, je te vois hésiter. Une légère rougeur s'empare de tes joues puis tu baisses les yeux. Tu abandonnes ? Encore ? Tu veux donc continuer à regretter ?!?

Nous sommes arrivés à Alexanderplatz. Mes portes s'ouvrent et je vois ce garçon qui te fascine amorcer un geste vers la sortie. Presque au ralenti, je le vois descendre. A cet instant, j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour avoir plus de deux malheureuses marches. Et toi qui ne bouge toujours pas. Tu restes planté là, les yeux ancrés sur le sol. Alors je prends de nouveau un risque immense et je klaxonne. Mon conducteur inspecte son tableau de bord suspicieusement, mais je m'en moque. Tu as enfin relevé la tête et tu fixes maintenant ces portes par lesquelles est sorti celui que tu aimes. Courage, mon ami. Courage ! Ne fuis pas encore une fois.

Peut-être m'as-tu entendu, ou peut-être pas. Mais ta main s'est crispée sur la lanière de ton sac et tu as commencé à bouger. Lui s'éloigne tout doucement alors tu te décides à aller plus vite. Tu pousses les autres passagers, tu t'excuses sans vraiment y faire attention, puis tes pieds touchent enfin la terre ferme. Mais lui continue d'avancer.

« - Tom, attends ! »

Il s'arrête et se tourne vers toi, surpris. Arrivé à sa hauteur, tu ouvres la bouche et la referme. Tes yeux se posent n'importe où mais pas sur lui. Tu joues avec la manche de ton pull comme pour maîtriser un minimum ton anxiété et tu sembles chercher tes mots.

« - Bill. »

Tu plonges brusquement ton regard dans le sien, partagé entre étonnement et bonheur. J'ignorais qu'il connaissait ton nom. Toi aussi, apparemment. J'ignorais même qu'il t'avait déjà remarqué. Il mordille sa lèvre inférieure et joue nerveusement avec son piercing au labret. Je le vois rougir à son tour, et je ne peux retenir cette vague de joie qui se diffuse petit à petit en moi. Aucun de vous deux ne parle, mais vos regards en disent bien plus que les mots. Vous avez probablement passé toutes ces années à vous observer l'un l'autre discrètement. Tellement discrètement qu'aucun de vous ne l'a remarqué. Mais je vous fais confiance.

Tom, je te confie mon cher Bill. Prends en soin. Et gare à toi si tu le fais pleurer. Je ne suis qu'un bus de ville parmi d'autres, mais je continuerai à le protéger. Je l'ai vu grandir, je l'ai vu t'aimer. Ne le brise pas ou tu auras à faire à moi.

Mon conducteur grogne et peste contre moi. Je consens enfin à refermer mes portes et je lui rends les commandes sans rechigner. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, ou qu'il neige, je vous prends à mon bord. Je vous mène là où bon vous semble, je vous observe, je vous écoute, j'apprends à vous connaître. Je me contente de rouler mais je prends vie au fil de vos histoires. La tienne sera merveilleuse, Bill. J'en suis persuadé.

* * *

_Petit OS sans prétention avec un POV plutôt étrange, je vous l'accorde. Mais cette histoire me démangeait, alros voilà :)_


End file.
